


Why Tony Can’t Teach First Aid

by hiddenembers07



Series: Stuckony Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Camp Leaders, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenembers07/pseuds/hiddenembers07
Summary: Steve: Alright, what's the first thing about first aid we should teach the new campers?Tony: Natural selection and every man for themselves?Steve: You don't get to teach the new campers.





	Why Tony Can’t Teach First Aid

**Person A:** *a responsible leader* Alright, what's the first thing about first aid we should teach the new campers?  
**Person B:** *definitely not a responsible leader* *raises hand* Natural selection and every man for themselves?  
**Person A:** You don't get to teach the new campers.

Bucky won’t admit it, but the first meeting about what they’re going to teach the little trouble makers, also known as the kids coming to their camp, before they show up is his favourite.

Not because he’s paying attention to Steve, he’s known that little punk since they were almost in diapers, and before his growth spurt, so he’s not afraid of Steve’s ‘so disappointed in you glare’ when Steve sees him already munching on popcorn.

No, it’s because he gets to watch Tony come out with something completely inappropriate which will have Steve questioning his life, and why he’s dating the two people he is.

“Alright,” Steve starts, clapping his hands together once. “What’s the first thing about first aid we should teach the new campers?”

“Natural selection and every man for themselves,” Tony shoots back, not even looking up from where he’s typing away on his tablet.

“Natur- what?” Steve asks, staring at Tony in horror, before pinching his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “Really, Tony?”

Bucky throws more popcorn in his mouth, unable to stop the grin crossing his face as Tony finally looks up from his tablet at Steve.

“What?” he asks, looking around at the other camp leaders.

“Tony, that’s just,” Steve starts, shaking his head, and taking his hand away. “You don’t get to teach the new campers first aid.”

“I’ll have you know that’s just insulting!” Tony replies, eyes narrowing at Bucky when he sees the popcorn. “I’m fantastic at first aid!”

“Alright, next activity is,” Steve continues, ignoring Tony.

Bucky doesn’t miss the small smirk that crosses Tony’s face, nor the wink that his boyfriend sends his way.

Honestly, how could their kids be anything then the trouble makers they are, when they have the camp leaders they have?

**Author's Note:**

> If you've got any prompts, feel free to send them my way on tumblr!


End file.
